Discotic mesogens comprise an aromatic polycyclic core and a ring of aliphatic side chains that are connected to the core by certain functionality, e.g. by an ether linkage, ester linkage, etc.. Generally, polymethoxyarenes are common starting materials for the synthesis of such discogens due to their aryl methyl etheric groups which are cleaved to the corresponding phenols and further can be easily alkylated or acylated. As known, TCQ is readily formed by a pyrolytic reaction of various anthranilic acid derivatives. It is mentioned in the prior art that it can be obtained by the combustion of methyl anthranilate. Some review on the carcinogenic activity of TCQ were published in the Brit. Journal Cancer by Baldwin et. al. (13, p.94, 1959;16, p.740, 1962; 14, p.323, 1965). This could be explained by its high tendency for DNA intercalation, as reflected by significant stacking and aggregation in solution, its high melting point and its crystal structure. In a communication by Yoneda et al (Chem. Pharm. Bull. 21, p. 1610-1611, 1973) it is described an attempt for the preparation of three derivatives of TCQ by trimerization of an appropriate substituted anthranil derivative. TCQ is characterized by its very high thermal stability, chemical stability and high resistance to oxidation and to its coupling with diazonium salts as mentioned by Butler et al., J. Chem. Soc. p. 2396, 1959. This is a result of its highly electron-deficient benzene rings. TCQ derivatives could be expected to lead to formation of liquid crystals as a result of the increase in the core-core attractive interactions which would encourage molecular stacking. However, up to now no reports can be found in the prior art how to obtain such derivatives. It is an object of the present invention to provide new tricycloquinazolin (TCQ) derivatives and method for their preparation. It is another object of the present invention to provide new TCQ derivatives which are useful in many fields.